


Sleeping Troubles

by tragedy_child



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, and ngl this is so cheesy, but it was good so i made a few edits to it, it literally made me embarrassed when i read this all over jfc, okay this is so OLD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6470932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tragedy_child/pseuds/tragedy_child
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki Ken has trouble sleeping, so of course his best friend Hide comes to the rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Troubles

**Author's Note:**

> okay I'm warning you now I hope you like cuddles because there's a lot of it here lmao

Kaneki Ken was the type of person who went to bed early and who woke up early. But, he was also the type of person who placed his friends above everything else. So when his best friend Hideyoshi Nagachika started texting him at about 11 at night, Kaneki couldn't help but to text back.

Kaneki had gotten home late; maybe 9 or 9:30? It had been a busy day at Anteiku. Although it was a small place, many people had come and ordered coffee and sandwiches. Kaneki couldn't blame them though. Anteiku did serve some pretty good coffee. He didn't really know what to say about the sandwiches though. He couldn't exactly eat them, being a ghoul and all. But since so many people ate them, Kaneki guessed that they were probably okay. 

Kaneki didn't mind serving so many people. It gave him something to do. Besides, he got money, which even ghouls needed. The only thing that he did mind was that the whole ordeal left him exhausted. Running around and trying to give everyone what they needed without messing up wasn't exactly invigorating. So by the end of the day, Kaneki was completely drained. It was only 8 when Anteiku closed, but Kaneki lost track of time when he decided to help Hinami with the vocabulary in her book. Once he realized that it was around 10:15, Kaneki left with a quick apology to Hinami and hurried home. 

As soon as Kaneki got home, he immediately changed into his space-themed pajamas and flopped down onto the bed. He was tired, to say the least. And also a bit hungry. But Kaneki chose not to focus on his hunger. Focusing on that could only end up badly. 

Try as he might, Kaneki couldn't seem to fall asleep. He was definitely tired enough, but the problem was that he just couldn't stop thinking. Thinking about how life could've been if not for Rize. Thinking about how he would never be able to fit in anywhere. Thinking about how difficult it'd be from now on living as a ghoul. Or at least, a half-ghoul. Thinking about Hide and how Kaneki would never be able to tell him about the monster he had become.

Kaneki's thoughts were (luckily?) interrupted by his phone vibrating on the nightstand. He promptly picked it up, already knowing who it was. Speak of the devil. Of course it was Hide. Who else would it be? It's not like Kaneki had any other friends. Or anyone else who cared enough to talk to him. 

The phone kept vibrating in Kaneki's hand. This boy would just not stop texting him. Glancing over at the clock, which read 11:04, Kaneki decided not to text Hide back. After all, Kaneki had school tomorrow, and he couldn't afford to fall asleep in class. It's not like he ever had fallen asleep during class, but he didn't want to take a chance. There was always a first for everything.

Kaneki tried to ignore Hide. He really did. 

But Hide just didn't know when to give up. Kaneki couldn't even think about falling asleep when all he could hear was the constant vibration of his phone. With a quiet sigh, Kaneki reached over and grabbed his phone, looking at all the texts on his screen. 

Hide: kanekiiiii

Hide: r u there

Hide: i kno its late and stuff but maybe ur still awake 

Hide: i have this feeling that ur still awake

Hide: talk to me pls

Hide: dont u kno that when rabbits get lonely they can die

Hide: im rly bored and lonely

Hide: kanekiiiiiiiiiiiii

Hide: tfw ur bf doesnt reply to ur texts

Hide: bf = best friend

Hide: not boyfriend 

Hide: haha

Why did Hide always have to use memes? It was kind of excessive, to be honest. Rolling his eyes, Kaneki started to reply.

Kaneki: Hide! Stop bombarding me with so many messages! I'm trying to sleep, y'know.

Hide replied immediately. 

Hide: WOAH KANEKI UR STILL AWAKE?!?!?!?

Kaneki smiled. It was funny, seeing how surprised Hide seemed.

Kaneki: Yeah, I am. I couldn't fall asleep.

Hide responded as fast as ever.

Hide: what??? why not???

Kaneki had the strangest urge to reply with "because of you". But firstly, that wasn't wholly true, and secondly, Kaneki thought that was a bit too mean. Hide wouldn't be able to know if he was joking or not, and he didn't want him to take it to heart. So Kaneki decided to reply with the truth. Well, not the whole truth, but part of it.

Kaneki: I'm not sure. I guess I've just been thinking too much lately. But it's not really that big of a deal.

Hide: hm

Hide: i'll be right over

Wait, what? Hide was coming over? For what reason? Kaneki frantically responded.

Kaneki: Wait, what?

Kaneki: Hide! I never asked for you to come over! Don't you know what time it is?

Kaneki: Hide!!

Kaneki: You've got to be kidding me. 

With a loud huff, Kaneki put his phone back on the nightstand. Was Hide seriously coming to his house? This late at night? Kaneki couldn't believe it. It's not that he didn't want Hide over, but he didn't have to go all the way to Kaneki's house. Kaneki was just having some trouble sleeping. That's all. It really wasn't that big of a deal. But apparently Hide thought it was. 

Kaneki snapped out of his thoughts once he heard rain patter against his window. Rain? The forecast said nothing about rain! Then again, the forecast was usually wrong, so Kaneki shouldn't have been surprised. But what about Hide?

Grabbing his phone, Kaneki texted Hide once again.

Kaneki: Hide! Are you okay?

Kaneki: It's raining!!

Kaneki: Answer me! I'm worried.

After a few seconds, Hide replied.

Hide: im here dont worry kenderella

Confused, Kaneki put down his phone. What did he mean? Kaneki looked around, locking his gaze onto the window.

He had a near death experience once he saw Hide's face pressed up against it.

Opening the window, Hide quickly came into the room, along with a bag that Kaneki could only guess held clothing. After he was fully inside, Kaneki closed the window, all the while mumbling about how Hide didn't need to come and that he certainly didn't need to get all wet just for him. He was also going to ask why Hide didn't just simply use the door, but Hide was Hide and he did some pretty strange things sometimes. 

"Yeah yeah I know I didn't need to come and stuff, but aren't you glad I'm here?" Hide asked, sitting on Kaneki's bed without even bothering to dry off. 

Of course Kaneki was glad. He was always happy whenever he saw his best friend. Kaneki voiced his thoughts, saying that although he was glad, Hide didn't need to come over this late at night just for him. 

"So what? I wanted to come anyways," Hide replied, giving Kaneki one of his world famous and heart-melting grins. 

And boy did it melt Kaneki's heart.

Rolling his eyes, Kaneki muttered that Hide should "just change already" and that he should "just dry off because he was wet as heck". 

"Hey, you should appreciate that I'm all wet just for you~" Hide said, giving Kaneki a wink and rummaging through his bag for his pajamas. 

What was that supposed to mean? Kaneki was thoroughly confused at this point.

Still wondering what he meant by that, Kaneki watched as Hide pulled out his summer-themed pajamas and started to undress. Kaneki quickly looked away, trying his best to resist the urge to stare. It's not like he liked Hide or anything. He was just hungry, and staring at Hide while he undressed might make his hunger intensify. Or at least that's what he kept telling himself. 

After Hide was fully clothed, he tossed the empty bag onto the floor and got into Kaneki's bed.

"What're you doing?" Kaneki asked, looking bewildered because, well, he had never slept in the same bed with someone. Not even with Hide. 

Hide looked at Kaneki like it was obvious. 

"I forgot my sleeping bag in my rush to come over. It’s okay if I sleep in your bed, right?” Hide asked, giving Kaneki his famous “puppy eyes”. Kaneki sighed, but gave in once he saw the look on Hide’s face.. He should’ve known Hide would forget something. 

Kaneki was admittedly a tad reluctant at the prospect of him and Hide sharing the same bed, but the thought didn't repulse him or anything. Besides, it wasn't like they'd do anything weird. 

Kaneki got into bed, facing the wall. It would be weird if he faced Hide, right? With their faces so close together, they could accidentally-

Kaneki shook his head, clearing his thoughts. Why was he thinking about such a thing? He wasn't supposed to think like that. He blamed it on Hide laying so close to him. The close proximity must be giving him dumb thoughts. 

Kaneki assumed that Hide had fallen asleep after a few minutes of silence. But it turned out he was wrong once he heard Hide speak up.

“Hey Kaneki. Are you still awake?”

“Yeah. Why?”

“Is it okay if I cuddle you?”

Kaneki lay silent for a few seconds. Huh? Did he hear Hide correctly?

“It’s okay if you don’t want me to. It won’t hurt my feelings or anything. It is kind of a weird thing to ask, huh?”

“N-No, it’s fine! I was just surprised, that’s all.”

Kaneki paused to think about it. Was he really fine with it? If it was with Hide, he didn’t really think he would mind. After all, Kaneki considered Hide to be a very close friend. Close friends could do that, right?

“....Yeah, you can do it. Go ahead.”

Kaneki held his breath as Hide shifted, gently wrapping his arms around Kaneki’s waist, who immediately froze up due to the sudden touch. 

“Are you sure this is okay? I can stop, y’know. You don’t need to do this just for me.”

“N-No, it’s fine. I’ve just never done this before. It’s nice though, so don’t worry about it.”

And what Kaneki said was true. Being close to someone was kind of comforting. And besides, out of everyone, it was Hide, someone Kaneki knew he could trust.

“Well, alright. If you want me to stop, just tell me though, okay?”

Kaneki simply nodded in response. After a moment, he began to ease up. It wasn’t so bad after all. The only thing was…

And then Kaneki started to laugh. 

“Huh? What’s so funny?” Hide asked, his confusion obvious.

“Y-Your hair. It’s tickling me.” Kaneki said, a giggle slipping out. Yes, Kaneki Ken giggled. 

Without warning, Hide nuzzled Kaneki’s neck, which made him erupt into laughter. Hide’s hair was wet, but it tickled like hell.

“H-Hide! S-Stop!” Kaneki managed to say, although it was hard to hear since he was laughing so hard.

Hide, who was having a laughing fit himself, wasn’t able to reply. In fact, he even snorted since he was laughing so hard. After a moment of silence, the two boys erupted into laughter once more.

After about three minutes of complete laughter, the two finally calmed down. Hide still had his arms wrapped around Kaneki’s waist, and honestly, Kaneki didn’t mind it at all. Deciding he was comfortable enough, Kaneki moved a little closer to Hide. The other boy remained still, probably because he was already fast asleep and snoring. Luckily, his snoring was quiet. At least for now.

Kaneki thought that it was probably at least midnight by now. Although he wasn't exactly tired, he closed his eyes and focused on the feeling of being so close to Hide. For once, Kaneki felt at peace. It kind of felt like home, actually.

And for the first time in a long while, Kaneki Ken slept soundly.

**Author's Note:**

> see what did I tell you


End file.
